A Kingdom under the Moon
by I am but two days old
Summary: When Velber came, Hakuno Kishinami had underestimated this great foe. The Moon Cell was ravaged beyond repair. In an attempt to preserve what little was left of SERAPH, she enacted a last resort: Second Magic. Transported to a brand new world, one abandoned by the gods and beneath a shattered moon, the presence of this third factor will change the lives of many. Starting with one.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fate/Extra or RWBY. Both belong to Nasu-sensei and RoosterTeeth respectively.

* * *

The Kingdom under the Moon

* * *

Volume I:  
Flame Poem

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

"_May dust be brought to dust but not bring despair,  
for there is no futility even in death."  
-Monty Oum_

Blake Belladonna wondered if this was how awkward reunions start.

In all honesty, being here at the docks in the middle of the night, staking it out in the hopes that she would have proof the White Fang was not responsible for the recent string of crimes and rub it in Weiss' face, was not on her list of agendas. Hell, she thought after finding her way to Beacon Academy she would never have to hear about the White Fang ever again. Then again, maybe that was just her being naive. The White Fang was just as much part of her as she was part of it, even if she had cut off all ties.

_I wonder what my parents would say if they could see this._ Blake thought bitterly, remembering the last time she had seen her mother and father. Ghira had always voiced his disapproval about how Sienna's approach wasn't going to change anything. When Blake made it clear she was going to stick with it, under the idea that it could work, he tried to stop her and dissuade her.

She had called him a coward and left. She regretted that decision ever since the day she left Adam and the Fang behind.

Thinking back on the red-head that held a place in her heart, even after she had started to see what he was becoming, she wondered how he was doing. Ever since Sienna took control of the Fang and Ghira had chosen to focus his duties as Chieftain, he had been slowly falling into a dark place. Someplace that honestly scared her. The "accidents" happened more frequently. By the time she left, he had started killing to the point where she knew he no longer had any qualms about what he was doing.

She longed for the old days when he was just that idiot romantic who came to Menagerie only a few years ago.

Blake sighed to herself, shaking her head. She couldn't dwell on those thoughts forever. The past was the past, and she needed to focus on the present. She needed to determine whether or not the White Fang was responsible for these incidents. If they were…

"Hey, I'm back! What did I miss?"

Blake looked over her shoulder, finding the sole cause behind her current dilemma. If Sun Wukong, this bedhead blonde monkey had never come into her life, chances were that she would have never found herself once again flung into the White Fang. On the one hand, she was glad that he had brought this to her. After all, the White Fang was still the organization that was founded by her father. As the daughter of Ghira Belladonna, there was a sense of duty and obligation to put a stop to this madness. On the other hand, she also cursed him for pushing her back towards the group she had tried to leave.

"Nothing much." she answered. She looked at the items in his arms and rolled her eyes, returning her attention to the docks. There didn't seem to be anything out of the ordinary. Strangely, there was no SDC personnel present. The attacks on the SDC had not stopped to her knowledge, so there surely must have been some security detail. Instead, the docks were dead quiet. Not a soul in sight. "But I don't see any guards. Even though there's some valuable cargo being held here."

"Huh." Sun said simply, taking a bite out of the apple in his hand before he offered one to her with his tail. "Want one?"

Blake gave him a flat stare. "Do you have to break the law every chance you get?"

"Hey, weren't you part of a cult?" Blake narrowed her eyes at him. Sun winced. "Ooh, okay. Too soon?"

Rather than respond, Blake once again turned her attention to the docks. Surveying the area again, she noticed a shadow sitting atop the warehouse opposite to the one she and Blake were staking out atop of. She couldn't make them out from this distance, but she could see them all the same.

"Sun, did you happen to bring someone else on this?"

"No. Why?"

Before she could respond, the sound of an engine entered her ears. A moment later, the wind blew against them. Flying above their heads was a bullhead, hovering past them and descending into the open space. Blake tensed, reaching for her weapon as Sun dropped the assortment of fruit on his person, getting ready for a confrontation. The bullhead landed safely and the doors opened up, allowing for individuals all wearing black hoods and silver masks to exit.

"The White Fang..." Blake muttered sadly, her ears drooping. She could recognize a Faunus with ease, even if some of their features were hidden from plain sight. The bloodstained wolf on their backs was a dead giveaway as well.

Sun saw her face. She looked miserable. "You really didn't want to believe it was them, did you?"

"No, I didn't."

Blake was hoping that Weiss was wrong. That the White Fang would never stoop to this. But she had just been fooling herself. She always knew that they were capable of this. Why did she think any differently?

She looked away from the sight of her fellow Faunus committing acts of thievery, only for them to catch her attention again when an unfamiliar voice shouted rather loudly. "Will you animals pick up the pace?! We're not exactly being inconspicuous at the moment!"

A man dressed fashionably with a black bowler hat sat atop his head strutted out from the bullhead, a look of annoyance present.

Sun gawked while Blake narrowed her eyes in suspicion. She recognized the man easily, but his presence was alien to her. By all rights, that man should either be dead on the ground or at the very least beaten to within an inch of his life.

"This isn't right." Blake growled, standing up. A fire was lit in her chest, equal to the flame that burned when she first answered Sienna's call. "The White Fang would _never_ work with a human. Especially not one like that!"

"H-hey! Where are you going?!"

Blake ignored Sun and leaped down to ground level, Gambol Shroud clutched tightly in hand. This wasn't right. Roman Torchwick was scum, the worst kind of human for Faunus to associate themselves with. The White Fang, under no circumstances, would ever associate themselves with this kind of person, even if they would prove to be beneficial in the long run.

Adam would sooner have Roman Torchwick's head on a platter than allow him to work with the Fang.

Yet here he stood, in spite of all of these facts. Roman was working with the White Fang. Or was the White Fang under his payroll? Either way, Blake was determined to get her answers. Sticking close to the shadows, she crept slowly behind Roman, waiting for the opportune moment to strike. She hid behind a crate, watching Roman as he berated a White Fang soldier who clearly had no idea what to do.

Her grip tightened. As soon as the Faunus turned his back, she struck. Like a snake, she shot forward like a blur and grabbed Roman's arm, twisting and forcing it behind his back. With her other hand, she pressed the blade of Gambol Shroud up against Roman's neck. Though Blake had never killed someone, this was not the first time she was actually willing to cut flesh. Just the smallest little cut, and blood would start flowing.

"No one move!"

"What the-?! Oh, for fuck's sake..."

Almost immediately, the White Fang aimed their weapons at her. Behind their masks, they glared at her. She thought that they were glares of apprehension and betrayal. She glared back at them, understanding a second later that they saw her as a threat. They did not know who she was. She rectified that problem by tearing away at the bow atop her head, revealing her ears to the world.

"I am Blake Belladonna, daughter of Chieftain Ghira Belladonna, founder of the White Fang!" she announced for all to hear. The Faunus all stared, jaws agape and their weapons lowering only slightly. "Brothers and sisters of the White Fang! Why do you aid this scum?!"

No one answered, too stupefied by what they just heard. Roman laughed. "Oh, haven't you heard anything, pussy cat? The White Fang and I are on a joint business venture!"

"Talk." Blake growled, pushing the blade further against his flesh. "Or I put an end to your little operation!"

Roman just laughed again. A shadow descended upon her. Above her was another bullhead, spotlights shining down upon them. From the open door, Blake saw a woman with multi-colored hair and odd-colored eyes staring back at her with a playful, yet dangerous smile.

"I wouldn't exactly call it a _little_ operation."

Blake didn't see Roman aiming his cane at her feet. She never saw the resulting explosion coming.

* * *

By the time Blake regained coherence, she saw Sun already in the thick of it. He was fighting off several of his fellow Faunus, a bo staff in hand. His movements were rough, but at the same time fluid with a sense of refinement. There was not a single action that was wasted.

Groaning, Blake stumbled up to her feet. Her mind was hazy, ears ringing. The explosion caused by Roman's cane was still shaking her mind. Her hands were empty. Where was her weapon? Where was Gambol Shroud?

"End of the line, kitty cat."

Roman entered her field of vision. The grogginess in her body flushed out of her system all at once, replaced by heart-pounding adrenaline. He shot another explosive blast at her. Her semblance rushed to the surface and a shadow died in her place while she threw herself to the floor, rolling back up to her feet. Frantically, she searched for her weapon.

She found Gambol Shroud and leaped for it. She snatched it up and entered a combat stance, only to receive a boot to the face. Stumbling back and clutching her jaw, Blake looked up to find the woman from earlier smiling at her, wielding an umbrella in one hand and a silver sword in the other.

Roman took one quick look at Blake before he turned to his companion. "Neo, I leave our mysterious lady friend to you." he told her. Neo grinned in delight while he adjusted his hat. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a monkey to deal with."

"Don't you dare touch him!" Blake roared, leaping at Roman before he could go after Sun. Neo barred her path, her sword locking with Gambol Shroud. Sparks flew between the two of them before they parted. Separating her weapon into two halves, Blake threw one half at Neo and trailed behind it, the other half primed behind her for a surprise strike.

Without missing a beat, Neo evaded the incoming attack with ease, side-stepping it and performing a blackflip over Blake when she struck, the sword flying under her back. Snatching the other half of her weapon, Blake quickly turned back around and swung with all her might. Neo parried and forced her back, kicking her again and forcing her away. Giggling, Neo took to the offensive and released a flurry of strikes that Blake could barely catch up with. Her opponent was fast, and her attacks were heavy despite her weapon being so thin. She was faster than Adam was if it were possible. One strike came down from below, aiming to knock Gambol out of her hands and leave her open. Blake backflipped and avoided the strike, bouncing off the ground and landing atop a freighter before switching Gambol to its firearm form.

Neo was quick to pursue her, her smile turning predatorial. Blake narrowed her eyes and fired off a few rounds, but Neo knocked them all away before dashing straight at her, going in for a thrust. Blake evaded it and retaliated with a swift strike to her side. She defended with her umbrella and guided Gambol over her head before parrying her attack and going in for another thrust. Neo struck only a shadow, making her frown when Blake came at her from behind.

Her attack connected, but Neo shattered into glass. "What the-"

In a blinding flash, Neo lashed out like a demon. Blake couldn't activate her Semblance in time and found herself being wailed on, her Aura suffering blow after blow before Neo brutally rammed her umbrella's sharp end into her body, throwing her off the freighter and smacking into another one. The impact caused the freighter to tremble and leave behind a small indent as she hit the ground, gasping for her air.

_What was that just now? Was that her semblance?_

She reached for her weapon, which lay in front of her. A boot slammed down on her hand and grounded the heel into her wrist, making her scream. She tried to pry the boot off, but this only made Neo drive her foot deeper into her hand. There was a newfound sadistic glee in those eyes, switching between brown, pink and white as she stared down at her, still smiling as if it was glued to her face. She twirled her sword in hand, then held it underhandedly, ready to bring it down.

Blake gritted her teeth, closing her eyes in resignation. Was this how it was going to end for her? Getting killed like this, having unable to accomplish anything? The thought of dying here, unable to change anything at all, scared her. Yet somehow, the thought of not seeing her team, her parents and Adam scared her even more.

_Everyone… I'm sorry…_

Neo brought her sword down. Blake waited for her death to come.

_Clang_.

The sound of steel clashing against steel rang in her eyes. Suddenly, the pressure that ruined her hand was gone. Looking up, Neo had been forced back, staring at a new interloper with a sense of wariness and dismay. She looked up, finding them to be dressed entirely in black, from the thick combat boots to the pants to even the coat her savior wore. There was a gray fur lining along the cuffs and interior of the hood, and from her position, Blake could not make out any features.

However, two things about this stranger did cause her heart to nearly stop. The first was the design on the back of the jacket, resembling a wilting rose with the petals colored dark red. The second was her savior's weapon: a crimson red blade held in one hand, and in the other a sheathe with a muzzle attached to the open slit where the blade would be housed.

The wilting rose on their back was no doubt their insignia, but Blake only knew of two people who used roses as part of their crest. One was her leader, Ruby Rose, and the other was her old friend. Perhaps there were others who used a rose, but the weapon had all but confirmed her thoughts.

Wilt and Blush was one of a kind.

Blake stared at the hooded figure in shock. Was it possible? Her heart was crawling up her throat. Sweat began to fall down her skin.

"A...Adam…?"

Adam didn't answer her. Instead, he looked up at Neo and raised his katana in defiance. Beneath the shadows of his hood, icy blue eyes began to glow like fire.

Far off in the distance, watching these events unfold from her position, a woman with long pink hair wearing a blindfold and chains stood atop a warehouse. "He seems to be doing well." she noted before she turned to her companion, a black-haired man with a streak of white along his bangs and boasting cold-blue eyes. "Should we intervene?"

"That'd be kind of uncool, don't you think?" the man replied with a shrug. "Besides, he did ask to handle this himself. It's a good way to test him, don't you think? Still, I have to admit..." The man smiled brightly. "This world is kind of awesome. I mean, did-did you see that girl's weapon just split? It can even turn into a gun!"

"Why are you so surprised?" the woman inquired. "We've already been here a year. And besides, how does a weapon in a gun compare to a sword that makes actual laser beams?"

"Well, when you put it _that_ way… Hey, do you ever wonder why we're here?"

"No." the woman put her foot down. "We are not having this talk again. Not when we're supposed to be evaluating Taurus' training."

The man sighed. "Killjoy."

"How in the world are you half of Karl, I will never understand..."

"_It has been said that something as small as the flutter of a butterfly's  
wing can ultimately cause a typhoon halfway across the world."  
-Chaos Theory_

* * *

afterword

This story won't be receiving as much attention as Something Wicked unless something changes. Also, for those who are asking, I will reiterate. The chapter will be released when it is ready. Fanfiction is not high on my list of priorities.

However, I will say that Something Wicked's chapters will be as long as a normal chapter from the light novels, so expect them to be quite long.


End file.
